


Minds Book of Song

by beautiful_bela



Category: My head - Fandom
Genre: Songs, wrtitting my own music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_bela/pseuds/beautiful_bela
Summary: There will be dfferent dedications to different people. These songs are from my own head and not from anyone else. THEY BELONG TO ME. The main genre of these songs are alternative rock and rap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be dfferent dedications to different people. These songs are from my own head and not from anyone else. THEY BELONG TO ME. The main genre of these songs are alternative rock and rap.

Dedication to: Lizzy H.

 

You treat yourself poorly

Like you don't know your worth

Dont judge so unfairly 

There is a reason you are on this earth 

 

We have been through things

Beaten down to the core

People trying to play our heart strings

Wanting so much more

 

You are worth something to me

I can scare away the loneliness

I will not be bitchy

your life is not meaningless

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): look up at the sky you'll see what I'm talking about. 

Dedicated to: My Special Someone

Shinning nice and bright 

Looking up and forgetting

Never there to give a fright 

It never forgetting 

When it looks down at me 

Does it really see that I’m only growing fonder 

 

Putting me in a personal spotlight 

Energy to fuel my own 

There to hold me tight 

Even when I feel like my life is blown 

 

The only true friend 

That knows the true me 

Always there to defend 

And help me keep my dignity 

 

It doesnt tell rumors like the others 

It keeps you safe 

If anything bothers 

I will always be safe 

 

Thank you for coming 

In the darkest hours 

For when I didnt know what I was doing 

The world can be ours 


	3. My Inner and Outer Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one might be touchey but I dont care I thought that I should share it

Dedicated to: To all the assholes in life 

 

10 years of wearing me down

10 years of building my walls 

You wanted the crown

Wanting to make the life or death calls. 

 

You had me in an emotional chain

in the dark wanting to live 

You wanted to cause pain

but you didnt know what drive it would give

 

Panic Attacks, Self Doubt

Everyday soent with them

You dont know what it's about 

thinking of how to deal with 'em

 

You had issues I get it

But wanting death at 10

Sorry but you better zip it

sittin' in my room wantin' to give in

 

But now I see you and laugh

You thought I was weak

I wouldn't even credit you half

I know I'm unique

 

In the words of Spok

"Live long and Prosper."

Now my heart is not locked

and I'm no longer the monster

 

Life without you

Is like a cold glass of water

Life without you

Now I feel better

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite line in this whole thing is the Spok one lol


End file.
